


You're Mine...

by jon1305



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Strong Content, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jon1305/pseuds/jon1305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qilby is fed up with how Yugo gets the easy life of a king. This time around, he has plans to make sure history doesn't repeat itself... Warning: This story contains explicit content not suitable for minors, as well as a few season-end spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story contains scenes between an adult male, and an adolescent boy. It also includes triggers such as (but not limited to) bondage, gagging, whipping, anal, torture, and humiliation. If these bother you, or are too powerful, please don't read. This in no way portrays real life situations, nor does the author condone anything listed here to be practiced. All the people involved are fictional characters belonging to Wakfu and Ankama.
> 
> This piece also contains some mild spoilers to the show, so if you're interested in watching the show in the future, please know you have been warned to some season-finale content. Please support the official release.

You're Mine

Qilby knew full well how much of a pain Yugo will be to his plans to become king later on, and how The Council will instead give the crown to Yugo one he come of age. Qilby has seen it happen too many times to hope for a different turn out. He wasn't willing for this to happen again, and knew something had to be done. He was determined to break the cycle.

Qilby spun on the idea of seeing Yugo rise to power again. He could not allow the same boring responses they'd all hear from their king's inexperience. The Council took pity, and babied him along his way to ruling over them. "Pathetic…" Qilby would often think to himself. "A King isn't supposed to be looked after. He's supposed to be feared, and respected. That shrimp will never be what we need. He could never give our people what I could give them." When Qilby heard of a situation with Yugo at school, he immediately started forming him master plan.

The school bell could be heard echoing across town. Qilby, when elected a seat on The Council, was given the option of his own house anywhere in town. He immediately chose a small two-story historic-themed house down the street from the school, and next to the library. The schoolyard was close enough to where he'd see students pass by every day after the evening bell. Qilby hadn't liked the idea of having children of his own, however he didn't mind seeing the faces of their race's next generation; secretly imagining what they'd all grow up to contribute to society. But, being within walking distance of the library was a must, and this was the only house available.

He visited the library so frequently, he'd often run out of material subjects to read. Every week or so, he'd try out a different corner of the wide selection of books. This time around, he had perused through a few of the books from the adult section, soaking up different ideas for an idea he had been planning for days now.

On cue, the blue-hatted child could be seen passing down the street talking with two of his friends. He wasn't a reclusive child, but he never felt how he needed any more than his few friends. Walking past Qilby's house every day, he could be seen laughing or joking around with the other two boys. Seeing his smiling face was enough to make the older eliatrope's blood boil. Faking a smile, he waved at the boys, and started approaching them.

"Yugo, we need to talk... privately," Qilby said, motioning the young eliatrope to his house. Living alone, Qilby knew no one would interfere with what he had planned on doing to the future king. And, if all went as planned, Yugo wouldn't even come close enough to touch the crown, let alone be coroneted.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yugo," called one of the boys before breaking away from them, continuing on their path. Yugo waved back at them, and turned towards the adult. Qilby put a hand on the child's shoulder, and lead him up the walkway, making sure to look around for any adults in the area. Once he was sure he was in the clear, he moved inside.

Qilby's foyer was nothing too grand. The walls covered in a deep red, matching the medium brown wood flooring, giving the whole house a warm feeling. Qilby took off his shoes at the front door, and made his way up the staircase. Not wanting to insult his elder, Yugo followed suit pushing his shoes next to Qilby's, laying his books on the floor, and running up after him.

"Just in here," Qilby called holding the bedroom door open. Leading the smaller boy past the door, Qilby shut it, sealing it with a little spell he had picked up from a xelor pen-pal he had been writing. Now he knew he was safe from distractions. Everything just had to go according to plan. There was no escaping this room until Qilby was completely satisfied.

The master bedroom was colored with the same wall paint as the foyer below, and was furnished with a collection of dark oak fixtures. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed, covered with a quilt that was neatly tucked in on all sides. At the foot of the bed was a stone fireplace, with small ornaments decorating its mantle. The wood logs seemed real, but the switch on the wall next to it hinted at it being electric.

Yugo looked around the room, and was surprised at how clean it was. He thought, strictly from an outward appearance, that Qilby didn't care for organization. Turns out, his room was quite the opposite of what Yugo expected. Books were shelved at every wall, all organized by subject, and title.

Yugo ran his finger across the shelves, hardly imagining being able to remember nearly a fraction of what was in front of him. The child had trouble remembering dates sometimes. A memory as vast as Qilby's was something he could only dream of. And he also knew that this wasn't everything that Qilby had read either. With the eliatrope library right next door, filled to bursting with stories for all ages, the kids walking past would often joke around saying rumors that for one whole year, 'bookworm Qilby' read nothing but corny child-mystery and young-horror books, and loved each of them. Some of the children even feared the elder, but Yugo had felt a close connection all of The Council for reasons he couldn't quite put into words.

"Yugo..." Qilby's voice broke the child's concentration away from the shelves. "I heard from a certain someone that you're having some personal... issues as school. Some feelings that you couldn't quite explain?"

Yugo knew exactly what he had meant. Breeching the subject was enough to make his whole face turn red. He had told the school enrispa in confidence, and had hoped his feeling were something that would just go away just so he wouldn't have to deal with them. "I umm..." Yugo stared at his feet, embarrassed to make eye contact to the older eliatrope in front of him.

"Yugo, you know what is said in this room will stay in this room." Qilby gets down on one knee, trying to make Yugo less uncomfortable. He placed a hand on the child's arm and stared into his eyes, giving him an expression of someone who could help. "I want you to feel completely comfortable with opening up to me. I can help you. That's why I'm here."

Yugo just stared back at him, his face growing redder by the minute. "Yeah, I know. It's just..." Yugo trailed off, turning his gaze elsewhere.

"Here, how about this?" Qilby put his hands under each of Yugo's arms, lifted him straight up, and placed him on the center of his soft bed. Qilby quickly eyed the contents of a small box he had packed under his bed, making sure everything was in place. He put a hand on Yugo's forehead, and guided him to lay down. "Just relax, lay here, and start whenever you're ready. I will not judge you."

Yugo closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. The neatly-made bed was very soft, and helped ease his nerves. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up. "I get these feelings, sometimes. It's like, they're in my head, but mostly, I feel them in my…" Yugo put a hand on his lower stomach.

"In your intestines?" Qilby asked. He knew full well what Yugo meant. But he was going to make the kid say it. Putting him in an uncomfortable spotlight was one of the first steps to what he had in mind. Inside, he was smiling. But on the outside, he stared at the boy with an inquisitive look.

"Not quite. It's my… my crotch area." Yugo could feel his face grow warmer again while his eyes struggled to look in every direction except at Qilby. "My penis…"

"Alright. And you like these feelings? Do they make you feel happy or overwhelmed?"

Yugo shifted slightly, biting his lower lip before answering. "They feel, intense. Like a someone giving me a big hug, but different. Is… Is this normal?" Secretly Yugo wished for this to mean nothing. The last thing he wanted was to stand out as being broken, or weird. In his past lives, he often refused the crown because he didn't want to be the center of their race's attention.

"What happens to you when you get these feelings; or are the all just feelings?"

Yugo folded his hands over his crotch, already feeling a stir from talking about his embarrassing accident at school. "No. My pe… thing, gets hard. It stands up, and everyone can see."

Qilby smirked a bit, trying his best not to break into laughter. This was going exactly how he planned it. "Have you ever experimented with these feelings?"

Unsure of what that was supposed to mean, Yugo just stared back with a confused look.

Qilby closed his eyes to hide their rolling. "Have you ever touched yourself when you had these feelings?"

Averting his gaze yet again, Yugo grabbed the side of his legs wiping off the sweat forming in his palms. "No. But it gets all hard, and makes it kind of difficult to use the bathroom. I just find a spot to sit, and take some breaths until it goes away. It gets annoying when it happens at random times, like in class."

"Do you get hard often when you're thinking about your school work?" Qilby was enjoying every moment of drawing this out. He could see Yugo starting to squirm from the uncomfortableness.

"Not from classwork, no. It's mostly at random times. Is that how it's supposed to be? Please tell me." Yugo started to worry about the way the councilor worded his last question.

Qilby knew exactly what to do to get Yugo to the next step of his plan. But this would be the tricky part; actually talking Yugo into allowing him to get this close would be a feat he was confident his linguistic skills would be able to overcome. "Well, there's good and bad news." Qilby stood up, and walked over to the side of the bed.

Yugo looked up at him with a slight worry in his eyes. "W-what bad news?" the slight quiver in his voice was magic to Qilby's ears.

"The bad news is that since you get these… feelings at random times, and the fact at how you haven't done anything about them, your body doesn't have them under control. So something like what has been happening will continue for the rest of your life if uncorrected." Qilby said plainly, making sure to slightly emphasize the last portion.

Yugo didn't like hearing how this embarrassing motion would persist through his adulthood. "An-and the good news?"

"The good news," Qilby said with a smile "is that I know exactly what to do to help fix you. But, you'd have to do some things that might sound or feel weird at first. Also, once we start the treatment, there is no stopping until we're done."

Yugo felt unsure of whether or not this was going to help. But he thought that if anyone would know what to do about any subject, it was the one person with a near photographic memory of books about this. He laid there for a few moments thinking of what to do.

After about two minutes, Qilby spoke up. "If you'd rather stay the way you are and deal with your feelings when they happen, then you won't need my help. I'd understand com- "

"Okay." Yugo cut him off.

"Okay, what?" Qilby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll do your things. If you promise they'll make me better, then I want to be fixed." Yugo muttered sheepishly. He was unsure of what exactly Qilby had in mind, but he didn't like the idea of staying broken.

"Okay then. Some of these things I'll do will sound unusual, but you'll be a better person when we're done." Qilby walked over to a desk, and picked up an unmarked book from one of the drawers. The leather binding made his journal look like an older medical book, which is exactly why he bought it. Between the blank pages, Qilby had written down everything he had planned on doing to corrupt this little troublemaker into the perfect slave. He ran the conversation in his head over multiple times, and knew exactly what to do. But carrying the book made it look more official. "First step, please remove your clothing."

Yugo froze, unsure if he had heard the man correctly. "Uuh... W-why do I ha- "

"Yugo, I cannot administer treatment through your clothing. You have to remove them. You can keep your hat and undergarments on. Now, please. If you're going to be a nuisance, I'll have to administer this another, more complicated way." Qilby pointed to the book, and looked at Yugo with the same fake-sympathetic gaze before turning the opposite direction. "You can place your clothes on the edge of the bed. Let me know when you're ready."

Yugo stalled a moment before uncomfortably shifting his pants and socks off, followed by his shirt, and placing them in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. The room wasn't cold, but a nervous sweat had started to make him shiver slightly. Never feeling comfortable about exposing himself around anyone, he hardly ever took off his clothes unless he was alone. "Okay. I'm ready," Yugo said laying back where he was.

Qilby turned around, grabbed the child's clothing, and moved them to a chair a few feet away. He quickly eyed the subject before him inquisitively. Sure he had planned on what to say multiple times. But no amount of rehearsing could ready himself for the actual action of going through with it. His heart started racing, but not nearly as fast as he Yugo's. The younger eliatrope's chest could be seen rising and lowering faster than before. He swore he could almost hear Yugo's heartbeat from across the room.

Resting a hand on the bed, he leaned down into the small box hidden below the unsuspecting victim, and pulled out a gag, a strip of cloth, and a weird glowing collar. He quickly pocketed the gag, and placed the collar on Yugo's bare chest. "Please put this on. It's a heart/BPI monitor. It'll help through the process." Qilby was able to lie without hinting at anything being different. He knew full well what it was really for. Sounding scientific was one easy way to confuse the child into following. He just had to keep this up for a few more minutes.

Eying the glowing blue lines across the side of it, he asked "What is BPI?"

"It's the pressure at which your heart beats blood through your body. It will glow different shades of blue into purple when your heart gets too flustered. That way I know when to stop. Now please put it on." Qilby also gave him the makeshift blindfold.

After Yugo fit the collar around his neck with a tiny click, he grabbed the cloth strip and looked up at Qilby questioningly. "Why do I have to be blindfolded? This doesn't seem like it will help."

"What you experience is a physical feeling. Taking away your vision will help enhance the feelings, allowing me to get to the root of the problem, and fix you more accurately. Yugo, I told you this all may sound weird, but I'm going to make you better. I can't have you constantly questioning my medical authority, or that of this book's. So no more talking. This is your last chance, got it?" Qilby allowed a small portion of his discontent show with this last sentence, hopefully showing how serious he was.

Yugo nodded, and tied the blindfold around his head firmly before laying back down. He felt uneasy not knowing when something was going to happen, and tried listening in to Qilby's movements.

With Yugo's sight now turned to black, Qilby was free to finally smile as how well his plan was going. "Not spread out with your arms above your head, and your legs apart. I'm going to get a base reading of your heart so I know a good reference point." He lied his way through most of this. He just needed the patient to be cooperative until he could control the situation.

Yugo stretched out spread eagle on the soft bed, wondering how humiliating he must look. His small stature made him look skinnier than usual being exposed like this. He tried to slow his breathing to help in the medical reading, as he heard the collar slightly hum to life. Not realizing it's real purpose, he assumed it was working however it was supposed to.

Qilby readied himself for the final step. He could barely contain his excitement. "Okay, now for the hard part," He said under his breath. With precision, he cast a few well-placed portals at the end of each of Yugo's appendages, and grabbed the gag out of his pocket.

Unsure of what the adult mumbled, Yugo opened his mouth to ask him to repeat himself. Before he could react, the portals produced magic strands which grabbed his wrists and ankles apart, as the rubber ball was shoved into his mouth. He tried pulling against the magic restraints while yelling through the ball; all to no avail.

Qilby clicked the gag behind the thrashing child's head, and moved to fasten each of his arms and legs to the bedposts with silken ropes that had been hidden under the blanket. With the assist of his portals, restraining the smaller kid was easier than he was prepared for. After both of his wrists and ankles were held firm to the bedpost, Qilby dropped his portals and stepped back giving his new trophy a look over. Yugo was his. He now owned and dictated every action he had dreamed of doing to the faux king.

Yugo pulled as strong as he could at the silky restraints, but due to their expert knotting skills, he wasn't going anywhere. After tugging and twisting his body as much as he could, he relaxed his muscles and slumped back on the bed, whimpering slightly. 'What was he going to do? How do I get out of here?' Yugo thought to himself desperately trying to think of an escape.

"Calmed down?" Qilby asked with a laugh. "I've checked, and double checked your restraints. There is no escaping. You're going to let me do what I've always wanted to. Who knows; maybe you'll even find enjoyment out of it by the time I'm done. Oh, and portals won't work. That collar made sure of that."

Yugo opened his palms and tried casting, despite what his captor had said. The normal glow of what would have been a portal fizzled into a few dull sparks. He clenched his eyes tight in an attempt to concentrate deeper, and tried casting again. This time, the collar emitted a slight shock through the boy's neck, making him tense up.

"And that's your problem Yugo. No matter what people tell you, no matter how wrong you are in any situation, you never accept it. You never listen to thought and reason before jumping headlong into problems; thinking you can cure everything by punching it into submission. Never had, and I'm afraid you'll never change. So here I am, trying to fix you from becoming the broken misguiding king that everyone always looked up to. In the grand scheme of things, you should be thanking me."

Qilby pulled out the box from under the bed and placed it between Yugo's legs. Inside were a few specific instruments that Qilby hand-picked for this day. First he withdrew a small flimsy stick, bending it with ease to test it.

"You'll be experiencing everything that you've made me feel from nearly one hundred resurrections. Let's start with a fun one: pain; the physical and emotional pain of being cast aside, treated as garbage while you live it up in the royal palace…" Qilby swung the switch at Yugo's bare chest, making it produce a slight echoing smack as it made contact. Yugo tried screaming from the sharp whip, only able to produce a muffled hum. "And it wasn't just once. Nearly every time was the exact same. As if you didn't even count me as being a Council member. No, not once; let's try thirty instead."

Qilby swung the stick at his patient over and over again, each time making Yugo scream and twist in an attempt to turn away from the oncoming hits. Nearly halfway through, Yugo started sobbing in between howls. Every hit would make contact with a different part of his exposed flesh all over his body. Once he was satisfied by the sound of Yugo's crying, and the red coloration forming from the hits, Qilby dropped the switch to the soft carpeted flooring.

"How does it feel to be left helpless? To know that whatever remark you make, or no matter how hard you struggle, you just won't win. No one comes to help you, and you slowly realize how you really are all alone in this world. Not even your twin dragon sibling believes you! And not just feeling that for your life this time around, but knowing that it has always happened like this. It's like beating your fist against the same stone wall for years, and wondering why nothing is changing. This time will be different. This time, I am the one in control. And you, you'll be my personal slave. I'll be able to do what I want; any time I want it."

Yugo's sobbing was starting to die down as he regained his breath. He felt stinging all over his body from the hits, and started shaking in fear of what this man was going to do next. He grew weak from the constant straining on his arms, and felt completely powerless to the man's whim. On his legs, stomach, chest, and arms, red lines had formed form where the switch made contact.

Qilby reached in the box and pulled out a small, round tube accompanied by a plastic ring, and a small vial of clear liquid. "Then, after the soul-crushing feeling of pain, came the humiliation. Being swept aside did nothing but bad things for my reputation as chief scientist. I had produced an endless amount of medical breakthroughs for our people. But still, I was looked down upon; by the Council, by my friends, by the whole of our people. Everyone had felt they didn't need to listen to someone of such low status; as if they were above me. I felt degraded. I felt so ashamed of living that I had secluded myself to my lab for weeks. Being ashamed of who you are is something that took a while for me to get over."

Qilby groped the front of Yugo's boxers, and started fondling the tiny package within, eliciting a tiny yelp from the captive. Smiling, Qilby continued massaging up his thigh, and down his hips. This was a whole different feeling to Yugo. "You know; I think you actually enjoy this deep down. You know you secretly like being bossed around; for someone stronger than you to give you direction, and tell you what you can or can't do."

Yugo's body quivered as his face grew redder than the marks from the stick. He never experimented with himself whenever his tiny hard-ons would appear; leaving him clueless with feelings all too alien to him. It also made him feel ashamed of not having his own body under control. But somewhere deep inside, he knew this new type of attention was making him feel slightly comforted. He slowly bucked his hips up, trying to feel more of this new feeling. As soon as he was getting used to the attention, Qilby removed his hands from the newly-formed tent in the fabric.

"You really are a little slut, aren't you? Then you'll love what I have in store for you for the rest of the night. Let's lose these, shall we?" Qilby grabbed the sides of Yugo's tiny boxers, and pulled them as far down as his spread legs out allow. As soon as the elastic slid down past his member, it sprung up towards the ceiling, standing at a firm three inches. "Look at that. Small, firm, and pathetic just like the want-to-be king it belongs to."

Yugo shivered feeling the cool air on his now exposed member. Feeling completely ashamed and exposed to someone, he knew he was entirely at the whim of his captor. Yugo stiffened up as he felt a hand grasp his member and start to stroke it up and down slowly. Qilby took his other hand and started fondling Yugo's tiny testicles, rolling them around in his fingertips. The sensation of someone else having complete control of his most private parts of himself made him feel small. 

The intense nerves coming from the adult's motions made Yugo's insides feel like they were melting. His head was filled with feelings that he had never experienced, and with someone else in control, felt stronger than he could have ever imagined.

Qilby stopped stroking, and reached for the clip behind Yugo's head. "If you promise to be a good slut, I'll remove the gag. You think you can do that?" Yugo, not wanting to anger the person making him feel these great feelings, nodded. With a click Qilby took the rubber ball out of Yugo's mouth, and tossed it on the floor. "If there's even one uproar, then you're going to receive something far worse than just a few whippings with a stick. Do you understand?"

Yugo tried licking some of the moisture back into his mouth. He nodded and softly responded "Yes, I understand."

As Qilby pumped the younger eliatrope, he asked "How does this feel? Tell me how much you love someone stroking you tiny pathetic cocklet?"

Yugo shuddered at the feeling of someone touching his bare, exposed parts. "I l-love it sir! I love the way you rub m-my cocklet." Not exactly sure of what the word meant, Yugo inferred what Qilby was getting at. He imagined Yugo was just a fraction of the size of the full grown adult. He blushed even more as Qilby toyed with him. Yugo followed along not wanting any more flogging treatment.

Happy with his new slave's response, he continued stroking him a few extra times before moving on to the next step in him plan. He pushed the tiny ring over Yugo's erection, and slid it down to rest at its base, right above his small scrotum. Qilby opened the vial, and covered the plastic tube in the clear liquid. "This next part will test just how far you can go. I think you'll last… three hours?"

Yugo wasn't sure what the adult meant by that, and tried wiggling his hips around to remove his member's new accessory. "How long I'll last for wha-aaHH!" His question was cut off with the feeling of something firmly pressing into his rear. Qilby made sure to slide the instrument all over the boy's soft opening to work in as much of the lubricant as possible.

"You're so tense. Try relaxing your muscle; it'll hurt less." Qilby smiled at the wriggling Yugo was doing. This was starting to turn out better than he had imagined. With his continued force the tube's rounded tip pushed past the tightened opening, sliding the rest of the way inside. Making sure the base of the tube was in as far is it would go, he placed a hand on Yugo's lower stomach; lightly pushing him down into the bed to make sure the tool's tip rested against his tiny prostate. "You feel that inside you? How does it feel having something filling you up, the way a true slut should be?' Qilby reached into the box and pulled out a square remote.

Yugo started whimpering as he tried guessing what these toys were going to do to him. Once the dildo was halfway into him, the pain of stretching him had started subsiding, leaving him with an uncomfortable sensation. It was definitely better than the whipping.

Qilby gave his work one last look over before pressing the green button on the remote, bringing the instruments to life with a low vibrating hum. With this new reverberating feeling both inside and out, Yugo twisted his hips and contorted his face. Gasping sharply, Yugo's breathing had sped up again.

Qilby noticed a clear drip of liquid forming at the tip of Yugo's penis. "I can see you're already getting close. Let's put these back on." He slid the tiny boxers back up the kid's hips, pushing his erection back under the fabric. Once his bits were tucked back into place, the adult's hands started rubbing all over Yugo's body. Sliding around from his chest, down his taunt lanky sides, Qilby's hands explored over every inch of exposed skin in search for sensitive areas. His motions followed Yugo's wiggling, egging on the swelling desire.

Yugo struggled to fight the onslaught of feeling, writhing as much as the restraints would allow. He could sense something deep inside him welling up to the surface. "I-I think I'm g-gonna…"

"Yes Yugo; Let it all out. Don't hold anything back. I want to see how much a tiny fake king has. Do it!" Qilby twisted Yugo's nipple with one hand, and pushed into his upper thigh with the other.

Yugo arched his back, and humped his captor's hand as he let out a loud moan. The feeling of his orgasm had rushed over every nerve in Yugo's body like a tsunami. Qilby hit the red button on his controller, slowing the instruments down to a halt. With these powerful emotions running rampant, Yugo couldn't think straight as he rode out the intense pulsing that tingled across his whole body.

"That looked like you enjoyed yourself." Qilby smirked as he noticed a dark spot forming in the tent of Yugo's boxers. He stepped back, and wrote a few noted into his journal. There was no way he'd let himself forget any moment of this day. He sat down in the desk chair, and looked over Yugo's panting body. "Let's see you do it again," Qilby said flatly before pressing the green button, buzzing the tools back into life.

Yugo grunted before twisting his body again, showing the same symptoms as before. Qilby was keeping an eye on the clock to see just how long Yugo could go without assistance. He noticed it nearing night time. Qilby knew that no one would worry about where the child was until he hadn't showed up for school the next day; which gave him more than enough time to come up with an excuse. He planned on not letting the young eliatrope leave the house. Why would he? He was going to be Qilby's slave. He didn't need to worry about anything outside of these walls.

After a few minutes of grunting through gritted teeth, Yugo's hips raised once more as he reached a second climax. Qilby pressed the red button, and wrote down some more notes. This time not being as powerful as the first, but still leaving the child breathless. Sweat started forming over Yugo' body as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You recovered from that quicker this time, but I was expecting you to last longer. And you didn't even need my assistance getting you to climax. Again…" Qilby turned the controller to Medium, and pressed it on.

"Aah! N-no. Please sir, it's starting to hurt. Take it off!" Yugo tried pleading before caught up in groaning as his junk was being massaged twice as hard this time. Qilby stood over the young eliatrope, making sure to soak in all of the images and sounds that Yugo offered. This was, without a doubt, going to be Qilby's best memory throughout his entire lifetime. And it only gets better from here.

Qilby rubbed Yugo's chest along the red lines, irritating the stinging sensation from the whip marks. Yugo's moans turned into screams of pain as he was tormented through the unpleasant feeling of a third climax. As he reached its summit, he wailed loudly. Being forced through another intense explosion of nerves made him start to feel hot pins and needles throughout his body. His abused prostate felt like it was going to break from the constant torture. Qilby turned off the remote once more, and watched the kid slump back onto the bed.

Qilby continued rubbing at the whip marks before sliding his hand down to the lump in Yugo's boxers. Each touch made the child wince and his over-sensitive member softened up. He felt spent emotionally and physically. Lying there catching his breath, he hoped that the man was done with what he had planned. He started to think it was over, until Qilby spoke up once more.

"You still feel a little firm. I'm certain you could go at least four more times…" Qilby turned the remote to its High setting, and brought the vibrating to its highest point.

"NO! DON'T! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! PLEASE STOP IT!" Yugo yelled in a feeble attempt to reason with his captor.

"Please stop… what?" Qilby slyly questioned.

"SIR! PLEASE STOP, SIR! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. JUST TAKE IT OUT!" Yugo started crying into the blindfold again as every nerve felt like it was on fire. He started sweating more as he twisted his hips as much as they could. He hopes twisting would help the pain, but it only made him more tired and short of breath.

"This test is to see how long you can last… before I break you. All of this training will mean nothing if you just end up going back to the way you were. No, from now on you belong to me. You're my own personal sex slave; my cumslut. And that's all you'll ever be. How does that sound?" Qilby placed a hand on Yugo's head and leaning in closely; making sure to read the young prisoner's expression through the crying and the blindfold. "As a slave, you won't be going outside. So you won't need this." Qilby grabbed Yugo's hat, and tossed it aside. He made note to burn the pile of Yugo' clothes later.

Yugo tried to rebuttal, but the only thing he could make out were wails of pain as his tormentor watch him writhe. He didn't like people seeing him without his hat, even though they were also eliatropes. He felt how his Wakfu-formed wings were very private. But at this point, being fully exposed and tied down to a bed, losing his hat was just a minor inconvenience to him.

Qilby rubbed his hand across Yugo's face, acting almost tenderly to the little slave. He raised his hand and open-palmed slapped Yugo's chest right on his red marks. The sharp sting of pain blended in with the rest of his body, shrouded as his fourth climax neared. The sound of the child's scream was like a symphony to the older eliatrope. He closed his eyes, and listened to each whine and cry coming from the main event before him. The powerful range of feelings dragged Yugo over the edge once again, and he screamed louder, reaching the summit once more. He stopped producing anything more than one or two drops of seed as his tiny cock pulsed painfully.

This time, Qilby let the machines continue through without rest. He backed away, and picked up Yugo's clothes. Making his way to the fireplace, Qilby tossed the clothes on top of the logs and flipped a switch on the wall. Within moments, a small fire had engulfed the linen, and smoke carried their remains up the flue and into the air outside.

Yugo noticed the sounds of the crackling fire accompanied by the smell of smoke. He hoped that his captor hadn't just destroyed his clothes, but deep down felt that this was something he'd do. Quickly realizing the vibrating wasn't stopping like it had before, he worried that Qilby would leave him to be tormented by the instruments. However, this too was starting to sound like something his new master would do. Crying out between broken sobs, Yugo tried pleading with the man. "Plea-ease. Stop this-s sir. It hu-hurts too much!"

"But my poor Yugo, we have all night. Why would I want to slow down now?" Qilby picked up the gag off of the floor, and leaned into the prisoner. "And I think I want you muffled for the rest of the night." He shoved the ball back into Yugo's mouth and clipped the strap behind his head once more.

Being blindfolded, gagged, and forced to climax, all with being restrained to the bedframe, there were no more pleasant parts of this treatment. All hints of ecstasy had been replaced with burning hot nerves at every part of his body.

As the night carried on, Qilby sat at the desk watching the slow transformation the boy was taking. When he was done, Yugo would be the perfect obedient slave. Using this night as a reference for how much his new owner was willing to do if he stepped out of line, there was no way thoughts of anything but pleasing his master would cross his mind.

Hours later, Qilby rubbed his eyes as the sun broke over the treetops outside. Staring at the clock, he noticed how they had been at this for over twelve hours. Standing, he stretched and yawned. "Well my little pet, are we ready to start your first day as my slave?"

Qilby grabbed the remote that was placed between Yugo's legs, and pressed the red button, noticing the flashing indicator for a low battery. He made sure when he first got the vibrators that they were fitted with the longest lasting batteries he could find so there would be no interruptions from him having fun.

Qilby unclipped the gag, and dropped it in the box still resting on the bed. "That must have been so intense for you. How do you feel?" Qilby asked while running his fingers through Yugo's hair. A layer of sweat covered the boy from head to toe. His hair had grown matted from the position he was in. He would need a bath before his owner would play with him today. The child responded with a dry squeak too exhaustingly faint to form any words.

"Let's see how well you did…" Qilby lifted the front of the child's boxers to reveal the sticky liquid now covering his extremely softened member. "Hmm, you did a bit better than I thought. Just feel the mess you made." The man let go of the elastic, and rubbed the darkened spot into his subject's crotch. Yugo winced at the contact, having every touch enhanced from over stimulation. But, ultimately too weak to even wiggle around, he laid there letting his tormentor continue without response.

Qilby made sure to work the adolescent seed all over Yugo's lower stomach before grabbing scissors from the box, and cut away the last remaining decency that the kid had. Qilby balled up the soiled garment inside out, letting the seed stain coat the outside of the wad. He put a finger on Yugo's bottom lip. "Say 'Ahh'."

Yugo let his jaw drop, too sore from the gag to clench his jaw shut. He was soon rewarded with the unpleasant taste and smell of his own seed. The flavor and texture was something reminiscent of salty yogurt. His face slightly scrunched up as the cum rag was shoved deep into his mouth.

"Suck on that like a good little slut. Now there's one last thing I want to do. You've been such a good boy; I want to start off your career as my pet on a good note. So start by getting rid of these." Qilby took the ring off of the tiny member, and twisted the vibrator out, eliciting a small pop sound as it exited the now well-abused hole. He placed both instruments in plastic bags, and tossed it into the box. He made a mental note to wash them and change their batteries before their next playtime.

"I saw you climax so much, that I don't think it's fair how only the pet gets to get off. I want to feel the same way. Don't you agree?" Qilby took off his shirt, and undid his cloth belt. "You should see this next part. Let's get rid of that blindfold." Undoing the knot, he tossed the fabric strip, now soaked from tears and sweat, aside into the box.

Yugo squinted his eyes acclimating to the glow from the fireplace, and the new light coming in from behind the window curtains. As his eyes focused, he saw his master undress standing next to the bed. His cock was far bigger than Yugo's and it was standing firm two feet from his face.

"You've never tried this, but I know how good it feels when someone does this." Qilby reached up with his left hand, and grabbed a firm hold on the young eliatrope's wings. Whether it was from exhaustion, or adolescence, Yugo wings were dimly glowing, and smaller than normal. Size didn't seem to matter, for as soon as Qilby started rubbing the wings, a similar feeling when they first started this treatment rushed through his head. His thoughts swam leaving him unable to concentrate.

With his hand vigorously fondling the exposed dimly-lit wings, Qilby took his other hand and started stroking himself. He struggled not to toy with his own member until his slave was broken in. Now, with the kid extremely malleable and pushed past defeat, it seemed like the perfect time. Already hard from watching his work before him, it didn't take long before Qilby was nearing his summit.

Picking up the pace with the smaller one's wings, Qilby's molestation caused Yugo's eyes to roll into the back of his head. He couldn't think anything at all other than the powerful feelings going through his already-hazy mind. Qilby picked up the pace on himself, and he inched closer to Yugo's face. His left hand grabbed the top of Yugo's head, and forced him to look in his direction as his thick member started shooting fluid all over the pet's face. Qilby moaned as he shot rope after rope of off-white seed over Yugo's eyes, over his nose, and down his chin.

"From now on, you'll belong to me. You'll do what I want, whenever I want it. You're nothing but my pet, a slave; my own personal cumslut. You're mine…"


End file.
